Oficjalnie, mam dość!
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Co zrobiłby Lord Voldemort, gdyby okazało się, że wszyscy jego najlojalniejsi Śmierciożercy wypalają się zawodowo? Pisane w formie ani prozy, ani liryki, a dramatu (debiut w tej formie)!


t962-hpnz-oficjalnie-mam-dosc-1-5#4723

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Autor:** Fantasmagoria.

 **Beta:** Olgie.

 **Pairing:** raczej tylko kanoniczne

 **Gatunek:** parodia thrillera/czarnej komedii

 **N/A:** Tekst pisany na akcję "Oprawcy i ofiary", pod prompt "wypalenie zawodowe" na forum Imaginarium. Co zrobiłby Lord Voldemort, gdyby nagle okazało się, że wszyscy jego najlojalniejsi Śmierciożercy wypalają się zawodowo?

Moje pierwsze mierzenie się z formą, którą jest dramat, proszę o jak największą liczbę opinii, czy warto kontynuować! Nie przedłużając, zapraszam!

 **Oficjalnie, mam dość!**

Postacie:

Bellatrix Lestrange

Rabastan Lestrange

Rudolphus Lestrange

Walden Macnair

Antonin Dołohow

Avery

Yaxley

Crabbe

Goyle

Lord Voldemort

i inni

 **AKT PIERWSZY**

 **SCENA PIERWSZA**

 _Późny wieczór. Bellatrix Lestrange odwiedza swojego szwagra w jego mieszkaniu w Hogsmeade. W salonie na podłodze leży kilka trupów mugoli oraz kilka skomlących niedobitków._

 _Rabastan stoi przed kominkiem i bezmyślnie patrzy się w płomienie, do których właśnie wrzucił kwilące niemowlę; Bellatrix podchodzi do niego i wytrąca mu z ręki szklankę z Ognistą Whiskey._

 **Bellatrix:**

Zwariował! Twój brat kompletnie oszalał!

 **Rabastan:**

A to ci nowość.

Cóż tym razem ci uczynił, droga Bello?

 **Bellatrix:**

Twój sarkazm jest nie na miejscu, drogi szwagrze.

Mój mąż, a twój brat, stwierdził dzisiaj z rana, tuż po przebudzeniu,

że nie ma ochoty dalej służyć naszemu Panu!

Patrz, napisał wypowiedzenie!

 _Bellatrix wręcza Rabastanowi list przyozdobiony jasnozieloną wstążką i zapieczętowany rodową pieczęcią Lestrange'ów. Mężczyzna zaczyna czytać melodyjnie, jako podkład dźwiękowy używając wrzasków konającego dziecka._

 **Rabastan:**

"Szanowny Czarny Panu,

Z przykrością zawiadamiam, że zmuszony jestem zrezygnować

z mojej dotychczasowej roli twojego wiernego sługi

w zastępie Śmierciożerców.

Powodem mojej rezygnacji jest fakt, że praca ta przestała podążać

w tym samym kierunku, co moje zainteresowania.

Czuję, że nie nadaję się już do tej pracy, straciłem do niej całe serce,

zwyczajnie nie mam już ochoty mordować.

Z poważaniem, już nie Twój,

Rudolphus Lestrange"

 **Bellatrix:**

I wyobraź sobie, że to mnie kazał mu to zanieść!

Bo on już nie ma siły! Cały dzień nic innego nie robi poza rzeźbieniem!

W drewnie! Rozumiesz?

Twój rodzony brat rzeźbi jebane centaury, wróżki i jednorożce

w pieprzonym drewnie!

 **Rabastan:**

Bello, język! Cóż za słownictwo!

Nie przystoi to komuś o takim statusie, jak Twój,

by mówić jak plebs spod rynsztoka!

 **Bellatrix:**

Możliwe, ale…

Na litość Merlina! Ucisz się wreszcie! Avada Kedavra!

 _Kobieta rzuciła zaklęcie zabijające na dziecko konające w płomieniach, ucinając jego żałosny lament._

 **Rabastan:**

No i cały misterny plan w…

Zresztą, czyżby nie podobały ci się nowe metody aborcji?

Do szóstego tygodnia po porodzie gratis!

Później jedyne 9 galeonów za sztukę!

 **Bellatrix:**

Już nie mam do Rudolphusa siły, drogi szwagrze.

Może mógłbyś z nim porozmawiać, skoro mnie nie słucha...

Jakie masz plany na jutro?

 **Rabastan:**

Jest środa.

 **Bellatrix:**

No tak.

I co w związku z tym?

 **Rabastan:**

Nie mogę w środy. Chodzę na grupy wsparcia.

 **Bellatrix:**

Masz jakąś grupę wsparcia?

 **Rabastan:**

Tak, chodzę na spotkania Anonimowych Alkoholików.

 **Bellatrix:**

Gdzie? Przecież ty nie pijesz! Nigdy nie piłeś!

 **Rabastan:**

No nie piję.

 **Bellatrix:**

Więc dlaczego?

 **Rabastan:**

No wyobraź sobie, że jakoś grupy wsparcia dla seryjnych morderców nie ma.

 **Bellatrix:**

Ciekawe dlaczego.

 **Rabastan:**

No nie wiem, może dlatego że byśmy się nawzajem pozabijali?

 **Bellatrix:**

Pozabijam to ja zaraz ciebie i twojego brata!

O, i jego!

 _Bellatrix kieruje różdżkę na jednego z konających mugoli i rzuca na niego niewerbalnie zaklęcie zabijające._

 **Rabastan:**

A proszę ciebie bardzo, szanowna szwagierko!

Znudziło mi się już to wszystko! Morduj mnie do woli!

 **Bellatrix:**

Co proszę?

 **Rabastan:**

To, co słyszałaś! Mdli mnie już od tego wszystkiego

Ciągle tylko morderstwa, tortury,

potem jeszcze trochę morderstw, a wiesz co na koniec?

 **Bellatrix:**

...Cóż takiego?

 **Rabastan:**

Jeszcze więcej tortur!

Na mugolach, na szlamach, na pieskach, kotkach, złotych rybkach

i na sobie nawzajem!

 **Bellatrix:**

Ależ...

 **Rabastan:**

Nie przerywaj mi, kochana Bello!

Nie rozumiesz niczego, co do ciebie mówię.

Ciągle tylko co rusz to nowsze morderstwa i tortury ci w głowie,

nie dziwię się Rudolphusowi, że i jemu to wszystko zbrzydło!

Atmosfera panująca w Wewnętrznym Kręgu jest koszmarna!

Gdzie ta kultura, gdzie ta ślizgońska lojalność?

Wszystkie ideały upadły, katujemy siebie nawzajem,

w imię czego? Bo ja nie wiem.

 _Rabastan rozkłada ręce w geście bezradności._

 **Rabastan:**

Właściwie, to mój brat ma rację i chyba najlepiej byłoby rzucić

to wszystko w cholerę!

 **Bellatrix:**

Tyś chyba zwariował!

 **Rabastan:**

A może i zwariowałem!

A może to my wszyscy jesteśmy szaleni?

Lalalalaaaa...

 _Rabastan chwyta Bellatrix w pasie i robiąc z nią kilka tanecznych obrotów, zręcznie omijając trupy, schodzi ze sceny._

 **SCENA DRUGA**

 _Rabastan wraca do salonu, nadal tańcząc. W objęciach zamiast swojej szwagierki trzyma Lucjusza Malfoya. Blondyn traci równowagę, zachaczając czubkiem buta o wyprute jelito jednej z ofiar._

 **Lucjusz:**

Rabastan…

 **Rabastan:**

Malinowy król malowanych róż

Zawsze nas od złego obroni...

 **Lucjusz:**

Ależ słucham? Jakiż malinowy król?

 **Rabastan:**

Malinowy król malowanych róż

Sprawia że nocą kwitnie kamień...

 **Lucjusz:**

No nie… Crucio!

 _Rabastan pada na kolana i zaczyna zwijać się z bólu, krzycząc. Lucjusz nic sobie nie robi wrzasków miotającego się towarzysza, pogrążając się we własnych rozmyślaniach._

 **Rabastan:**

Lucjuszu, proszę…

 _Lestrange przypadł do Malfoya opasując go ramionami i wymiotując na skraj jego stalowoszarej szaty. Lucjusz ze zgorszeniem odtrąca Lestrange'a, jednocześnie wzmacniając moc zaklęcia ruchem różdżki._

 **Lucjusz:**

No nie, znowu!

Mam więcej poplamionych posoką ubrań niż Krwawy Baron!

A wywabianie krwi z tej szaty jest niemożliwe, cała do wyrzucenia!

Skąd ja mam na to wszystko brać pieniądze?

Nie płacą nam! A pieniądze przodków się kurczą…

 _Lucjusz przerywa zaklęcie torturujące Rabastana i, zirytowany, zaczyna krążyć po pokoju. Lestrange rozpaczliwie walczy o oddech, trzymając się za pierś._

 **Lucjusz:**

Nie mogę nawet podjąć pełnoetatowego zatrudnienia,

gdyż godziny służby dla Czarnego Pana

uniemożliwiają mi podjęcie jakiejkolwiek synekury!

Przecież nie pójdę pracować w gospodzie!

A na handel na czarnym rynku też trzeba mieć czas.

I artefakty do sprzedania lub wymiany…

 _Malfoy nagle przystaje na środku salonu, po czym zniża się do porzuconej, odrąbanej głowy i bierze ją do rąk. Kontynuuje monolog tak, jakby mówił do czerepu._

 **Lucjusz:**

A nie posiadam takich!

Wszystkie rzeczy, które kwalifikowałyby się

do barteru lub sprzedaży są zaanektowane przez Lorda!

Ciągle tylko: "tego nie nie oddawaj, tym nie handluj,

tego nie obracaj, tym nie rządź, to mi będzie potrzebne…"

I jak tu żyć z takim zbieraczem?

Sprzedałbym ten cały "pas wysokiej jakości epickich supermocy"

który poza idiotyczną nazwą nie ma w sobie nic interesującego.

No, może poza wspomaganiem potencji, ale powiedz mi…

 _Lucjusz patrzy głowie prosto w martwe, matowe oczy._

 **Lucjusz:**

Na co kastratowi pas na potencję?

Wcale mu kuśka od tego nie urośnie.

A nawet jeśli, to średniowieczny pas nie sprawi,

że nagle będzie płodny, skoro przed Upadkiem nie był…

 _Rabastan unosi głowę i patrzy na drugiego mężczyznę ze zdumieniem._

 **Rabastan:**

Czarny Pan jest impotentem?

Ale przecież Bella mówiła…

 _Lucjusz piorunuje go wzrokiem, więc Lestrange milknie i chowa się za najbliższym fotelem._

 **Lucjusz:**

Nie przerywaj mi, kiedy ja tu inteligentną rozmowę ze sobą prowadzę…

Tormenta!

 _Rabastan znów wpada w konwulsje nieopodal szczątków jego dwóch ofiar. Lucjusz rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu i marszczy nos z odrazą._

 **Lucjusz:**

Ale tutaj syf… Lestrange, nigdy nie byłeś czyścioszkiem,

ale trupy to mógłbyś utylizować!

Nie stać cię na skrzata domowego, czy co?

 _Lucjusz patrzy na Lestrange'a z wyższością, ale szybko rzednie mu mina. Przerywa zaklęcie torturujące i zrezygnowanym wzrokiem spogląda na trzymaną w dłoni głowę._

 **Lucjusz:**

W sumie, jeśli ten tryb życia będzie nadal trwał,

to mnie też nie będzie na niego stać.

I jego też będę musiał zastraszać, co, naprawdę, jest już nużące.

Co gorsza, nie będzie mnie stać na odżywki

do moich pięknych, wspaniałych włosów!

A wiesz, jak one się niszczą, gdy ciągle traktowane są

tą brudną, szlamowatą krwią i wszystkimi innymi wydzielinami?

To jest koszmar! W takim tempie wyłysieję przed pięćdziesiątką

i będę musiał nosić tupecik, jak Knot!

O nieeee… tak to nie będzie.

 _Lucjusz tupie nogą i zdecydowanym krokiem podchodzi do ledwie żywego już Rabastana, po czym chwyta go za włosy, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie prosto w oczy. Malfoy patrzy na drugiego Śmierciożercę z całą determinacją, na jaką tylko go stać (czyli bardzo dużą)._

 **Lucjusz:**

Wiesz co?

Oficjalnie, mam dość.

Zwalniam się, nie będę dłużej służył Czarnemu Panu.

Jak mnie za to wyklnie lub będzie torturował - trudno!

Trzeba mieć swą godność i honor,

a moim punktem honoru są moje włosy.

Nietykalne, rozumiesz.

Proszę, przekaż to Lordowi,

ja wybywam na W PEŁNI ZASŁUŻONE wakacje.

 _Lucjusz wsuwa sobie głowę pod pachę i schodzi ze sceny. Rabastan traci przytomność._

 **Koniec Aktu Pierwszego**

 **C.D.N.**


End file.
